The Jason Bradley Chronicles
by RUSSDIGITY
Summary: A young teenage boy named Jason Bradley finds himself plunged into his, military style, dad's life as he faces terrorist, drug dealers, and every other thing you can find on the streets of the U.S. while he tries to protect his girlfriend with a secret.


**I own this and Claim all Copy Rights over my idea.**

**I will give credit to any products or theories mentioned in this.**

**DON'T STEAL MY IDEA. I WILL FIND YOU!**

**Prologue**

Hello, I'm Jason, a normal 15 year old guy. My dad's, well, he's never home he's a marine in war. He's out on his 7th tour of Iraq. Everyone who knows about it says he's the luckiest man in the world. But I know better. My dad is a black belt in 5 different types of karate, he is a semi-pro rock climber, he has 26 different blue ribbon awards in triathlon, and he took 2 years a Marine training, and is a master in at least 50 different types of weapons.

And my mom, there isn't much to say about her. She ran off when I was born then came back for hospital payment help. But she died after we had supported her finances. My friends say that if they were in my position they would hate her. But not me all I want is to be able to see her one more time, I just miss her. I just want to give her one last hug. But her ashes sit in my room.

That's it, not much more about my family.

But me on the other hand, well my story is long and hard. I'm a black belt in karate, I rock climb, scuba dive, and I have 5 week of marine training. I'm nothing like my dad, but I'm on my way.

* * *

><p><strong>I own this and Claim all Copy Rights over my idea.<strong>

**I will give credit to any products or theories mentioned in this.**

**DON'T STEAL MY IDEA. I WILL FIND YOU!**

**Ch. 1 the Declaration of War**

I woke up in the morning to my girlfriend walking into the door. I'm used to waking up to that. Last time I didn't it ended up ... well most everything ends up with us making out. But before that it ended up my being completely freezing in my boxers without any covers. She took all the covers off me and threw them on the floor. I woke up turned around my room to find her in the chair we always sit in together. She was asleep. I could hear, in the silence, the air hissing as it went in and out her lungs.

I walked into my extremely tinny walk in closet and took a faded pair of jeans out and slipped into them. I grabbed one of my devil dogs from hell shirts and pulled it over me. But before I could smooth the shirt over my chest I felt icy cold arms wrapping around me.

She whispered into my ear with her cool, sweet, soothing voice, "I know vampires have cold skin."

Yes, I know, I never said anything about vampirism but I figured you should learn from her. But her kind isn't like any of those fake kinds you read about or watch about on T.V. She is real I've seen plenty of proof I've seen what she can do, I've seen pictures painted of her that date back to the 1700's, I've even seen what sunlight does to her. She has super human strength and speed but it's not like super-super human. Just above Impossible, they can move so fast they blur but that's about as fast as they can go. Sunlight does kill them, they don't look like slugs with salt, they don't sparkle, or anything of the sort. They only get cold. To them they feel cold and it only gets worse until they finally die. Every second they are out in the sun it gets worse and they get colder, even their skin gets colder. The first time she had to suffer the sun that long she started to cry and it turned to ice. That's when I found out.

My raspy hoarse voice came out "Yes but," I moved her around to my front and held her cold skin to mine. "Your vampire body isn't enough for a marine." I leaned in to kiss her but before our lips met she pulled from my grip. She tries to keep the kissing to minimum. But she usually gives in. She ran to the door. I saw her blur slow as she opened my battered door. She walked through the narrow long hall with newly brown painted walls. I saw her stop at the thermostat for just a second to turn it down. I walked down the hall and took a look at the thermostat to see she had turned it down to 60 degrees no less.

I took my sweet time walking down the hall passing my dads room, wondering how he's doing in the war, and finally coming the living room. Looking her in the eyes with a wide spread grin on my face. She took a long look at me and my rumpled shirt that I never really pulled down so part of my abs where showing.

She walked over to me, her hair whipped my face as she smiled and pulled my shirt down. I told her "I'm surprised you didn't want to rip it off." She dragged me to the couch. I plopped down onto the couch. Her light body floated down onto mine. I leaned in to kiss her. This time she let me. Her cold skin sent a familiar chill down my spine. The cool wave made my skin tingle. We both wanted to hold the kiss forever. She didn't need to pull away to breath. I would have to eventually but not for a few minutes. It was her that pulled away first. It wasn't until the back door came into the living room from a strong kick I realized why she pulled away. I was up before she noticed I had moved. I was over in the kitchen investigating it.

I heard her gasp. I turned to make sure she was okay. But as soon as I acknowledged that, someone was binding me. He pushed me back towards the wall. He probably expected me to fall. But I held my ground. I know it was probably a really stupid move. But someone else was now binding my girlfriend. The second man threw her down the front door steps into to sun. I could hear her skull crack on the brick and smell the cent of blood as it dripped onto the ground. She instantly started healing but I couldn't stand seeing her in that state and to add on, in the sun.

"Sydney!" I cried out to but no answer came.

I wondered what was wrong. I looked for the energy my dad said I could always find if I knew what to look for. But I had already found it. Seeing, Sydney in that state made me have to save her. The second man turned his attention to me.

Both of them 2 fully armed fully grown men trying to attack me and my girlfriend. There were more than just a few thoughts passing through my head.

"Why?" I asked.

"You haven't figured it out yet." The first man answered.

"Well for starters your dad is giving our military quite a hard time, your girlfriend there," he motioned to Sydney's shivering body. Her long shiny silky black hair scattered over her face, her pale skin, her brown eyes looked at me as if she couldn't believe that I brought this upon her. Her white tank top and faded blue jeans were covering hear at least a little from the sun. "We've been hired to kill her. And last but not least you're going to be our hostage for you father's death."

"Why do you want to kill her?" I asked practically pleading for her release.

The second man answered, "Don't play dumb we know you know what she is!"

The first man walked up to me and threw me down. I couldn't help but fall. My head hit the ground with a loud thud. Warm blood slithered through my hair and dripped to the floor. I was on my back so they couldn't see my knife cutting the rope.

The rope knot and the rope selection were amateur the package probably said holds 50 pounds and a wire middle. I didn't even really have to use my knife. But it helped.

These two men weren't trained very well. They probably figured if be an easy target. My vision started to blur. But in spite of that I could feel it, Sydney, watching me. She doesn't want me to do it. She knows what I'm about to do.

I felt it happen. The surge of energy my dad says he always gets when he heads into battle. I took them by surprise when I jumped up and stole the first mans gun. Before either of them had time to react I pulled the trigger. It was a small kick back but the second man probably didn't think so. He fell to the ground in a pool of crimson blood. The first man made the mistake of trying to take my girlfriend as a hostage. Before he could even get half way through the living room to where she lay shivering. I could tell it was getting worse.

But the first man tricked me he turned and shot his pistol like a wild man. One of them clipped my shoulder. Blood stained my shirt turning it to a deep shade of red.

"Jason!" Sydney called out. But she was weak I could tell.

I couldn't feel the pain right now. She was in trouble. The man let off 3 more rounds into my chest. Luckily 2 of them missed. I felt it very much. I fell to the floor. But he couldn't win. Not now, I wouldn't let that happen to her. The man walked up to me. The gun aimed right at my head when he said. "Death is coming please say hi, HAHA."

He made the biggest mistake in the book. His gun was in reach of my hand. He never saw it coming but he pulled the trigger upon himself. I waited taking an awful big chance right as the hammer was going to come down on the primer and firing off the bullet. I turned the gun around and he pulled the trigger. His body fell on top of mine.

I felt extremely weak. Black spots started to appear in my vision. In spite of that I still pushed him off. I walked out into the warm sun. It was warm to me anyway. I cut the bindings off of her, picked Sydney up and took her inside her freezing cold skin made my arms go numb. But I didn't care all I cared about right now was her. Making sure she was okay. She started to cry holding me not letting me go.

"You're going to be fine there's no need to cry."

"Yes, yes, there is plenty of reason to cry. Please don't die." She begged through a sob. Her skin started to warm at least to me it was I'm sure she was fine now. But it still stayed its same icy cold. It wasn't but a few seconds later I collapsed.

Half-awake, I felt her skin on mine. She easily lifted me onto the couch and I blacked out.


End file.
